Time to Play
by lifeless.bookworm
Summary: Harry is left alone with his uncle one Saturday evening. What horrors await? Warning: Graphic Rape, Child Abuse


_Author's note: Hello All! So this found it's way into my head this weekend and wouldn't leave until it was written. I don't know if it will evolve beyond this or if it will just stay a one-shot._

_Happy reading! xoxo Lifeless_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, just a twisted mind and a love of torturing him._

_Warnings: Graphic Rape, Child Abuse (please do not read if you cannot handle this.)_

* * *

Harry sat in his cupboard, under the stairs. He was hungry. Thursday at school he had accidentally turned his second grade teacher's hair blue when she had been yelling at him for not doing his homework. He had actually done it but Dudley had stolen it and turned it in instead.

When Harry had gotten home his aunt Petunia had shoved him into his cupboard so his uncle Vernon could deal with him when he returned from work. And dealt with him he had. Uncle Vernon had taken him to the basement and whipped him with the belt. By the time he was finished Harry was on his knees slumped forward against the wall barely conscious. Vernon proceeded to drag Harry upstairs by his hair and threw him back into his cupboard.

That was two days ago. It was now Saturday evening and he hadn't been fed since his pathetic lunch at school on Thursday. He figured he would be healed enough to go to school on Monday and his relatives would get in trouble again if they didn't provide him with lunch.

Harry could hear Uncle Vernon watching the telly in the living room. Aunt Petunia had taken Dudley over to a friend's house for a play date that evening. He hoped his uncle would just forget that he was there. Sometimes when Vernon was alone in the house with him, which wasn't often, he would pull Harry out of his cupboard to play with him, or at least that's what he called it. Harry didn't think it was really playing. Uncle Vernon would just make him sit on his lap with his pants off and would touch him. It made Harry feel very uncomfortable. The last few time he had done it, Uncle Vernon had demanded he 'return the favor' and had made Harry touch him in the same way. Harry really didn't like it but he supposed it was better than being beaten.

"Boy!" Vernon wrenched open the cupboard door. Harry could tell he was drunk. He was always drunk when he wanted to play. Vernon seized Harry's arm and drug him out of the small space. "Come on. I want to play."

Harry pulled back just a little bit, trying to free his thin arm from his uncle's grasp, but let Vernon force him up the stairs. This was new. Normally they just went to the living room. Vernon pushed Harry into the master bedroom and locked the door.

Harry stood uncertainly in the middle of the room. He had no idea what was going to happen. Vernon strode past him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well come here, boy." Vernon demanded. Harry walked over cautiously. Vernon grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. He took Harry's hand and shoved it into his unzipped trousers. Harry cringed but did as his uncle wanted. As he rubbed his uncle's privates he could feel them getting hard.

Harry was shocked when his hand was pulled away before the job was finished. He looked up at his uncle nervously. Vernon just pushed Harry off his lap and onto the bed next to him. He placed a meaty hand on Harry's chest and forced him onto his back. Harry let out a whine as the hand put pressure on his broken ribs from last week's beating.

Vernon tugged Harry's oversized jeans off, taking his boxers with them. He then dropped his own pants. "I've been waiting a long time for this." He said with a grin. "I think you're finally big enough to take it." He moved Harry to the middle of the bed.

Harry started to tremble as Vernon flipped him onto his stomach. "Un-uncle V-Vern-non?" he stuttered. "Wh-what are you-?"

"Shut up." Vernon growled. "I don't want you to make a sound."

Harry whimpered as Vernon forced him up onto his hands and knees. He hated how vulnerable he was. Harry looked back to see his uncle kneeling behind him with his first two fingers in his mouth.

Vernon held Harry's hip in a bruising grip with one hand and shoved the two wet fingers into Harry's dry hole. Harry cried out. "No! Uncle Vernon, please, stop!"

"I told you to keep quiet!" Vernon snarled. He pulled the fingers back a bit then rammed them back in. Harry was gasping. He hated the feeling of his uncle's fat fingers moving inside him. His arms were quivering, about to give out from under him. Vernon twisted his fingers around in the child's tight passage roughly as he stretched him. Tears started to slip down Harry's face.

Vernon ripped his fingers out and whipped them on the back of Harry's shirt. Harry gasped and prayed that it was over. His prayer went unanswered.

Vernon gripped Harry's hips tightly and plunged his cock into the child's tiny frame. Harry shrieked and his arms gave way causing him to collapse on his face on the bed. Vernon lost his balance and fell on top of him.

The weight smothered Harry. He couldn't breathe. His uncle's thick girth was still buried deep inside him. It felt like it was prying him in half. It was excruciating.

Vernon hauled himself back up, bringing Harry with him. As his face drug across the bed his overly large glasses fell off. Vernon held Harry's lower body up flush against his pelvis while the rest of him was limp on the bed. Harry was breathing hard now that he could once again get air into his lungs. He didn't understand what his uncle was doing.

Vernon pulled out to the head then slammed back in to the hilt, leaving Harry breathless again. Harry choked for air as he began sobbing. He turned his face into the mattress in an attempt to muffle his sobs and keep quiet like his uncle commanded. His little hands were clutching the sheets, looking for any form of comfort.

Harry tried to block out the moans and grunts coming from above him. Vernon pounded into the small child mercilessly. He sped up as the boy's blood eased his thrusts. He drove his cock harder into Harry as he grew closer to his climax. Harry screamed when he finally came, filling the child's shredded rectum with the salty liquid.

Vernon fell forward, resting on his hands and knees over Harry's limp form. While his uncle panted over him Harry lay there with his eyes clenched shut just wishing the man would take it out. It hurt so badly. It shifted within him with every breath the man took, aggravating his torn flesh.

After about five minutes of agony his wish was finally granted. Vernon caught his breath and sat back on his knees. He pushed Harry forward off his cock. The child let out another cry as the harsh movement irritated all of his injuries. Harry curled up on his side, moaning as the motion just caused him even more pain.

Vernon watched the boy cry. He had blood running down his thighs and semen leaking out of his arse. Vernon had been waiting so long to see the boy like this. He enjoyed it for a few minutes before he stood. He wiped his dick off on the child's boxers before pulling his own back on.

"Get up boy!" he snapped. Harry looked up at him terrified. "I said get up. Take these sheets down to the wash. You'd better hope they don't stain." Harry crawled to the edge of the bed and fell to the floor when he tried to stand. Vernon kicked him in the side. He unlocked the door and headed to the attached bathroom to take a shower.

Harry choked back another sob. He lay there for a moment then drew himself up again, carefully. He held on to the bed to keep his balance. He stared in horror at pool of blood on the white sheets.

Harry gingerly stepped toward his pants. He pulled them on, tears forming again as they brushed against his very sore bottom. He grabbed his glasses off the bed then tugged the sheets off. Harry stumbled toward the hall. He fell to the floor three times on the way to the laundry room; the last one was on the stairs causing him to tumble down the last five.

Once he finally managed to put the sheets in the wash, he crawled into his cupboard. He collapsed onto his mattress and wept.

Harry didn't get to go to school on Monday. He spent all of Sunday and Monday curled up in his cupboard unable to move. His entire body ached so much he thought he would throw up. He probably would have if he had any food in his system. When his aunt brought him a glass of water on Sunday morning she made a snide comment about him faking sick to get out of doing his chores but let him stay in the cupboard. Monday night he could move well enough to limp upstairs and take a shower. He broke the rules and scrubbed himself raw with hot water. He curled back up in his cupboard until his aunt woke him for school in the morning.

-:-

Snape pulled back from Harry's mind. "What the hell was that?!" he exclaimed. He stared at the trembling fifteen year old in front of him.

Harry stared back at him with unfocused eyes and stated quietly, "That was the first time my uncle raped me."

* * *

_Review (even if it's just to tell me I'm a sick fuck) If you have any ideas of where I could go with this feel free to message me._


End file.
